farmclifffandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
Missions: Training 5/5 First meeting 36/36 Iron Mountains 11/11 Forest of Eden 17/17 Family Mansion 8/8 Beyond Eden River 25/25 Way to sea 10/10 Home sweet home 12/12 Entrance to the Coast 22/22 time quest with building port Honey Pleasure 15/15 time quest to build bleu,red,yellow hive Mines of Darem country 18/18 New friend 15/15 Repairs for duncan 23/23 time quest building ducan Ruins of Wiltshere 10/10 Sky high 11/11 time quest when put plane on your farm Ancient stones 9/9 time quest when upgrade it. Merchant tent 14/14 time quest When put building on your farm 6 days for it Gardens of somerset 21/21 Beautiful arch 7/7 time quest for 5 day’s When put building on your farm Railroad map 4/4 quest only when you have plane from sky high on your farm Tea ceramony 7/7 4 days time when place it Search for william bonny 14/14 ,the remove 1 quest. There are mission on to build ship in 10 day’s when go to newcastle circus update 9/9 Time quest build it at 4 days 6 fase When put circus wagon on your farm Very eays to do. music festival 5 days! time event then its goes away! 8/8 wonderful cake 6/6 butterfly hunting 6/6 Pet clinic 9/9 Ice-cream holiday 9/9 time quest when put the ice cream cart on your farm 2 day’s to build it. theatrical art 5/5 Holi festival of colors 6 days 9/9 Also 3 days quest. Great Competitions 6/6 1 time quest to open 15 chest with key’s Keys you get from ranking top 20 or if have the decor for real money you can do it alway’! Wondrous grove 22/22 only 19 days then its gone for ever! 1 timer quest last quest to build a house reward nice decor After bridge there are 2 building and time quest start After cutting three with everybody extra reward 9000 cuts to go Detective story 13/13 time quest When put building on your farm 4 days to build 5 phase .make first items then put building on your farm! You’ve got mail 14/14 Timer start when open the game to build the office at 5 phase at 4 days reward are 15 pounds and 1 decor what you can buy at the shop for 35 pounds Happy chemistry 10/10 4 days reward are 15 pounds and 3 golden key’s Quest haunted house 21/22 13 days with a land what goes a way Toy house quest 13/13 4 days for 25 pounds and 1 decor Time start when place the building Bird garden 4 days to build bird cage to 1 garden decor reward are only 20 pounds and 200 prestige skip it its to hard! Professor's laboratory 6 day’s time quest reward are 25 pounds that's all. Holiday fair 9/9 Time quest for 7 day’s Trapped in illusion 8/8 4 days time quest Next update time quest when you open your game 6 days to build the decor from Christmas 0/13 files when Jeroin has complete it.